1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skin treatment tool. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microdermabrasion device with replaceable tips.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Current techniques for superficial skin resurfacing, known as microdermabrasion, treat the outer epidermal layer of the skin by removing the superficial layer to induce the body's own natural wound healing response. It is known in the art to couple microdermabrasion with fluid delivery to enhance therapeutic effects. However, combined microdermabrasion/fluid delivery treatments are hindered by the protective barrier function of the stratum corneum which limits the depth of penetration and absorption to the surface of the skin when drugs and/or fluids are applied to the skin.
Other techniques for skin enhancing include transversal drug delivery employing an electrical current (e.g., skin electroporation) are known. However, these techniques have limited results based on: 1) the lack of an efficient fluid supply/return system using a vacuum; 2) the impedance of the stratum corneum which limits the efficacy of the current technologies of electrical penetration of drugs and/or fluids; and 3) the optimal permeation structure of the skin occurs during application of an electrical current and only lasts a few seconds after application of the electrical pulse.
Known technologies for delivery of an electro-current to the skin suffer from one or more of the following deficiencies which lead to the limited results, including, lack an efficient fluid supply/return using a vacuum; an inability to simultaneously apply fluid and electro-current to the skin; and means to lower the impedance of the stratum corneum.
Accordingly, there is a need for a skin resurfacing and enhancement system with enhanced fluid delivery/fluid return capacity which also improves the permeation structure of the skin.